Penny's Problems
by Epical1442
Summary: Lexy loves Penny, but Penny doesn't want their love to get out into the Public. What does she do? Contains smut. Lexy belongs to Lexboss.


**New story I'm working on, OC character belongs to Lexboss.**

* * *

Penny slowly walked up to the Watterson's doorstep, the seventeen year old's heart pounding and her mind in chaos. It was gently snowing and fresh snow littered the ground, and Penny shivered, even though cold sweat protruded from her forehead. She was nervous and didn't know what to say; should she even say it? Lexy would be heart broken, and the sweet 17 year old feline she had become in love with would hate her for ever. Penny loved everything about her, her bright pink hair, her Smartness and the attitude that came with it, but she also loved her gentle side, like when they first met and Lexy was just a Cute, shy girl who wanted nothing, but whom Penny would give anything. But Penny knew if could of never lasted; Lexy herself knew that. Their love may be great, but the hatred they would receive if they went public would be greater. And if they didn't cut if off now, they would get caught and their lives would be over. They were already cutting it fine as it, with only Gumball and her's 'relationship' the only thing to hide her secret love. To most, Lexy and Penny were the best of friends; they did everything together, and because they were girls, any small affection that was publicly exchanged between the two was just branded as being friendly. But she knew as they grew, certain 'urges' would become too great to overcome and then it would have to go public. All Penny wanted to do was to be a normal girl. But for some reason, even though she knew this was only a phase, her emotions were just making it too difficult. But she knew it had to be done eventually, and she wouldn't jeopardize her Future for something that might not even make it past high school. So she took a deep breath, and knocked gently on the door. Loud, deep footsteps were heard behind the door, and as it opened, Penny saw the always bouncing and always happy Richard Watterson at the door, with a smile that could melt the hardest of people.  
'Hi Penny, round to see Lexy?' Richard asked in a happy tone.  
'Er yes, only quickly though, nothing too big' Penny replied, keeping her nervousness inside of her, her heart still pounding.  
'Well that's good, Darwin and Gumball are out at the Park, Nicole is out Shopping and I'm about to Pop off down to the job centre to 'get a job' as they say. Just close the door when you leave and then that'll be great' Richard replied, taking his coat out for the cold weather.  
'Come in, Lexy's upstairs' Penny stepped inside the home, feeling the warmth rush over her. Richard stepped outside.  
'See you soon!' Richard Said, and with that he closed the door behind him, bouncing down to his car in his usual happy mood.  
Penny gulped, took her shoes off and started to walk up the stairs, but as she started , Lexy came bouncing down.  
'Penny! Is my dad here?' She said excitedly, ecstatic that her best friend was here.  
Penny shook her head, and Lexy bounced onto Penny, knocking her down the couple of steps she had come up and both of them fell onto the door, Lexy's lips locked around Penny, their tongues mixing, but Penny being a bit more cautious. Lexy fondled one of Penny's breast while they were kissing, rubbing the decent sized mound on the tip, causing it to become hard and pleasurable enough for Penny to slightly moan, her sounds barely escaping the tight kiss, and her lips down below to become wet without her even knowing it. Penny pushed away from the kid, breaking it and getting a confused look from Lexy.  
'Look, Lexy, I have to tell you something' Penny said, her head facing downwards to the floor.  
'Well look, lets go up to my room where after our chat we can have some 'fun'' Lexy whispered seductively, her hand going up Penny's short skirt and dipping a finger into her wet Pussy, making Penny moan louder than before.  
'No seriously, just leave it for the moment' Penny pleaded, making Lexy raise an eyebrow.  
Penny was never usually this frigid, and it made her wonder what Penny had to say.  
'Sure sure, lets go up' Lexy replied, quickly removing her finger from inside Penny and briskly walking up the stair, Penny right behind her.  
They got to the landing and headed to Lexy's room, which was right next to gumballs. When they entered, Penny saw the usual things; Books, posters of bands and a lot of pink. Penny sat down by the bed next to the window facing the road outside and waited for Lexy to do the same. Once she sat down, Penny took a deep breath and spoke;  
'Look, Lexy, I love you, but I don't think we can be together anymore.' Penny spoke in a calm voice, not breaking eye contact with Lexy.  
'Wait, what do you mean?'Lexy asked, her eyes furrowed in confusion.  
'I mean that we can't be together anymore. It's too risky for something that might never get properly serious later on' Penny replied, her lip trembling in nervousness.  
''But we could make it work, we could if we just-' Lexy desperately tried to say but Penny put a finger over her mouth, instantly silencing her.  
'I don't want it to end. But I don't want both of our lives ruined by something that might seem real, on the outside, but deep down isn't' Penny responded, and small tears started to form on both the girls eyes.  
'However, for the next hour we can still be together, lets finish this off in style' Penny hinted, a small smile forming on her face which quickly was understood by Lexy.  
Lexy smiling self returned 'Ok' Lexy seductively whispered, knocking Penny down onto the bed, hands and feet trapped by Lexy.  
Lexy dipped down and gave Penny a deep kiss, Her bubblegum pink hair encasing them, shielding her and Penny from the outside world. For the moment, it was just them two, in their own world, frozen in time. Their tongues danced as they started grinding against one another, knowing they had to make this all count. Their bodies heated up together as they became more aggressive, their embrace becoming tightly as their love began to shine more brightly. Penny, now managing to get one hand free from Lexy's grip, started to pull down Lexy's short skirt, revealing nothing underneath, just a nice, shaven, wet pussy, lips already opened slightly , just waiting for someone to dive in. Lexy saw what she was doing and broke the kiss, and did the same with Penny (who was disappointed that she broke the kiss), also revealing she had nothing on as well and was just as horny, her nipples easily poking through her top. Penny then went on to take off Lexy's shirt, revealing small but very perky boobs, nipples all hard and ready. Penny began sucking on one of the nipples, causing Lexy to moan in joy. Lexy took three of her fingers and gently started to finger Penny, causing Penny now to moan slightly, the sound of fingers coming in and out of her Pussy now filling the room. Suddenly Lexy stopped, an idea popping into her head. Penny felt disappointed when Lexy took her fingers out and left Penny lying on the bed, cold and semi naked, but it gave Penny a great chance to take her shirt off, now fully naked and her full lookng mounds bouncing slightly as they were freed from their prison.  
Meanwhile, Lexy was by her drawers, searching for the perfect item. Then she spotted it; a red dildo, 7 inches in length and with lots of small bumps on it, perfect for Penny and what they were going to do. Lexy turned round, a sly smile on her face as she saw in front of her Penny, fully naked, one hand caressing her boob and the other spreading her Pussy lips, a sexy smile on her face. Lexy pushed Penny against the nearby window, their Pussies grinding together. And then Lexy realised something. The window blinds were up, and the window was slightly open. Lexy stopped immediately, and looked around Penny down towards the Yard of the house, and standing there were her parents, looking straight at them with a look of shock of both of their faces.  
'Shit!' Lexy exclaimed, pulling Penny immediately away from the window and onto the ground, landing hard on the wooden surface.  
'What was that for?' Penny asked, her mouth landing straight on the dildo, deepthroating it.

'My parents were watching the whole thing!' Lexy exclaimed, wriggling out from underneath Penny and racing to put some clothes on.  
'WHAT?!' Penny shouted, then realizing that the window was open, so she quickly crawled over to it and shut it, making sure nothing else could be heard.  
'What do we do?' Penny asked, now also racing to get her clothes on.  
Lexy finished doing up her jeans, now leaving her with bra on, a top and some jeans.  
'I don't know. We're just to have to tell them' Lexy replied.  
Suddenly, both of them heard the door open, and two sets of feet shuffled in, along with hushed voices.  
'What do you think they're talking about?' Lexy inquired, going over to her door and opening it a fraction to hear her parents conversation.  
'Oh I don't know, maybe the weather?' Penny answered back sarcastically.  
'Oh shut the fuck up and grow up, we're in this together, so just be helpful or do nothing at all' Lexy angrily replied, shutting up Penny instantly.  
Lexy silently opened the door enough for the two to slip out into the hallway and slowly they tiptoed their way down, but then a voice stopped them in their tracks.  
'We know you're there, girls' Nicole spoke, coming out from the kitchen.  
'Penny, run home. We won't tell your parents, but for now you're not allowed to come round again' Mrs Watterson pointed to the door, and Penny nodded and bolted out, leaving the door open as she ran back home, not remembering that she had no underwear on. Nicole came up to Lexy and sat down on one of the steps, ushering her to sit as well.  
'Honey, me and your father love very dearly, and you shouldn't be ashamed of what just happened. At your age, you'll get urges and you'll take them up, and be embarrassed when someone catches you relieving them. But you should make life for what it is, and by doing this you learn life experiences that you might never do again. But you shouldn't be embarrassed, never, as it's natural and I did it too, a lot. I wasn't popular because I was smart, that's for sure' Nicole winked at Lexy, making her smile.  
'Whatever you want to be , you be it, and we'll back you. And I'd rather have to clean up pussy juices off the carpet rather than drug needles or bottles of vodka' Nicole stood up, pulling Lexy up with her.  
'Penny can come over again if she wants, but just make it more discreet, ok?' Nicole lookes at Lexy to see how she was coping with this info.  
Lexy smiled 'Sure, mom'. Lexy then walked outside, heading towards Penny's house to tell her that it was ok.  
Nicole sighed and closed the door. As she turned around, Richard was right in front of her, flowers in hand, staring into her eyes.  
'Where do you get those from?'Nicole asked, taking the flower as Richard handed them to her.  
'I always have emergency flowers, and you deserve them. You did a wonderful thing today and I don't know what this family would do without you. I wouldn't know what to do without you.' Richard grasped Nicole's free, moving in closer.  
'You're a really good parent, you know that?' Richard said, hugging Nicole tightly, forgetting that the flowers were there and squashing them slightly, but Nicole didn't mind. It was the thought that counted.  
'That's because I have you, honey'. Nicole replied, kissing Richard.  
'And I have you, gummypuss'  
'I love you' Nicole said.  
'I love you too, Nicole'  
Then the two shared a deep kiss, one that could of lasted forever. However, they knew it had to end eventually, so they broke, looking deeply into each others eyes and smiling, knowing everything was going to be alright. Then they headed upstairs, hand in hand, to get rid of some 'urges' of their own.

The two made their way upstairs as they moved into their bedroom. Richard locked the door behind them, and took Nicole from behind as they crashed onto the bed, Nicole then turning round to see her husband. Nicole and Richard kissed deeply as Richard hardened, the father of three's 7 inch monster pushing against the his jeans and his wife. Nicole noticed this and unzipped Richards pants and pulled down his underwear, revealing the meat, which she took in one hand and started to pump while the two still embraced. Their love began to heat up as Nicole started to take her skirt and panties off, revealing a hairless but tight pussy, ready for action. Richard Noticed this and broke the kiss, and to get Nicole more aroused, he started to gently kiss down her neck, making Nicole shiver in pleasure. The two may of be in love for a long time, but they could still make each other happy. With Nicole sufficiently wet, Richard lined up his cock with Nicole's pussy, and gently pushed in. Nicole moaned in pleasure. They started off slow, gently going in and out, Richard now back into his kiss with Nicole, the two getting lost in each others eyes. Richard got and faster, starting to ram each time into Nicole, then gently pulling out, and he got and faster and faster. Nicole could feel herself getting close, and so warned Richard. Richard then started to suck on Nicole's neck, eventually giving her a hickey. This pushed Nicole over the edge; she came, clenching tight onto Richard. The father, feeling this, too went over the edge, spurting cum into Nicole, make her moan loudly, and him give a small sigh of relief. He pulled out, and cum started to drip out of Nicole as they shared another kiss, then embraced each other on the bed as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
